The ability to selectively deliver a drug to a specific site is a requirement in many clinical situations. One potential vehicle for this are liposomes which can be made to incorporate the drug. This study examines the prospects of.being able to release the drug by lysis following photo-excitation of a dye incorporated into the liposome wall. Several compositions of the liposome preparation have been evaluated each including phthalocyanine which is excited at 670nm.